


Wouldn't change a thing

by fexillusion



Series: Beginnings of us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Smut, Rimming, Scenting, Self Lubrication, Smut, but there is consent, heats in awkward places, i'm so soft for nervous iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Oikawa hits his heat in a match





	Wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST A/B/O FIC SO IM NOT SURE WHAT IM DOING YET LMAO. 
> 
> Also there may be a sequel to this? So keep your eyes out :)
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr and scream about Haikyuu!! with me: [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)  
> (I'm so close to my next hundred haha)

It surprised no one when Iwaizumi presented as an alpha in the beginning of his third year of high school. Despite being shorter than most alphas in his school his age, the third year had the irresistible aura of a purebred. Strong, menacing, his attitude making up for the loss of height. 

But, when Oikawa had presented as an omega, the entire school had been shocked, even some of the teachers. 

The taller but lanky male who always seemed to attract numerous amounts of fangirls being an omega seemed unrealistic to everyone, even Iwaizumi didn't seem to believe it at first. But the day he had gone over to Oikawa's to walk to school like they usually did, he had been greeted at the door not by the brunette, but by his mother who had explained that Oikawa wasn't going to be able to attend school or volleyball practice for the rest of the week due to him finally presenting. 

At first, the alpha had questioned why. He'd been fine when he'd presented a few months prior, only experiencing a mild rut that had barely lasted a day. 

Tooru's mom awkwardly cleared her throat before further explaining. "Oikawa isn't going to be able to attend school or practice due to him... _presenting_ as an omega. He's in heat and in extreme pain."

This left Iwaizumi in utter shock. Tooru... was an _omega?_

"O-Oh. I'll... I'll let the team know. Um, is there any way you could let him know to call me if he can?" Iwaizumi felt hot, way too hot to be standing outside in December weather in only his school uniform and a light jacket over top. 

Oikawa's mom nodded, a small smile on her mouth. "Of course dear."

And with that she had closed the door, leaving Iwaizumi to stand in the cold. 

Eventually though, he made it to school and when he walked into the gym alone to greet the team and coaches, everyone was shocked to see the vice captain without his usual counterpart because Oikawa _never_ missed practice, not even when he was sick. 

"Where's Oikawa?" Coach Irihata had asked. 

"Um, Tooru... presented. He won't be able to make it in for the rest of the week. That's what his mother told me this morning."

The team looked just as confused as what Iwaizumi had at first. And then it hit them. 

"He's an omega?!" Mattsun had exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. 

"No fucking way!" Makki's voice soon followed. 

Soon enough everyone on the team had said something along the lines of _"there's no way he's an omega, he's too tall!" "now all the alphas on the other teams are gonna have another reason to watch Oikawa"_ or _"wonder who he'll choose as his alpha"_.

The last one had made Iwaizumi cringe and then shiver bc the thought of Oikawa, _his best friend_ , choosing an alpha to mate and be bred by caused a serious upset in his stomach. 

He linked the feeling to the fact that he had always been protective over Oikawa, even when they were kids. He'd been by the boys side through thick and thin and had been his backbone through some of the most grueling matches they'd ever faced. But Iwaizumi, as well as the rest of the team, knew that there was something else there besides that. 

Maybe it was the thought of his best friend in heat, probably writhing on his bed, ass wet and clenching around (hopefully) fingers as he whimpered and moaned, trying so desperately to get off to stop the ache coursing through his body that caused Iwaizumi to break out in a sweat again. 

_Why the fuck was it so goddamn hot in December?_

Iwaizumi shrugged off the thoughts though and coach resumed practice a minute later after the vice captain had changed. 

A week later, when Oikawa walked in with Iwaizumi right behind him, no one said a word other than their usual hellos to the pair. 

It was a few months later than that though when Iwaizumi felt the urgency to _protect_ Oikawa even though he had no claim to the omega. Ushijima had been a thorn in both of their sides since middle school, and ever since Oikawa's presenting had gotten out to other high schools, every alpha out there (male and female) had been trying to get in the omegas pants. 

Omega males weren't rare, there were plenty out there, but the fact that someone who looked so dominant and seemed to overtake the court when he walked on had presented as an omega made everyone forget about those other omegas. 

Oikawa was the omega to have, that everyone wanted and that pissed Iwaizumi off because that _everyone_ included Ushijima. 

The Shiratorizawa captain had had his eyes fixated on the omega ever since their match had started, causing a small stir in Iwaizumi's stomach. But the match continued, Oikawa's serves were top pitch, striking with precision across the court and slowly scoring point by point. They were still behind by three, but at this rate, they'd hopefully catch up soon. 

Oikawa's next toss went up, him jumping to hit it and then it slammed down across the court once again, their libero not standing a chance in trying to receive it. 

"Nice kill, Oikawa-san!" Yahaba yelled from the sidelines, followed by cheers of the rest of his teammates. 

He caught the ball as it was passed back to him a moment later, spinning it in his palms like he always did before tossing it in the air, running before jumping to spike it. 

His hand had barely connected with the ball before a searing pain broke through his abdomen, a sweat coating his forehead and slicking his hair and in the process, throwing his serve off course and aiming it completely off target. 

It made contact perfectly with their libero this time and he got it to Shirabu who in turn set it perfectly for Ushijima, the ball slamming passed their three blockers onto the court not a second later. 

Iwaizumi turned to tell his teammate not to mind, but was momentarily silenced by the omega crying out and collapsing to the ground as searing pain shot through his stomach and a scent filled the air, every alpha beta and omega in the room freezing immediately.

Oikawa had begun whining, clutching at his stomach and panting as the referee blew his whistle, signaling a time out, breaking both teams out of their stance. 

Iwaizumi rushed to the omegas side, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder and flinching when the omega whined again, voice broken and frail as he tried to speak. "Iwa... Iwa-chan. Please, help me."

About that time, other teammates had begun circling the pair, causing Iwaizumi to growl, a low rumble that sent chills down everyone's spines and caused goosebumps to break out over their skin. Iwaizumi was in protective mode, despite Oikawa not even being his mate, and everyone was cautious about that. 

Shiratorizawa had approached as well, their scents intermingling with Seijohs and Iwaizumi snarled this time, fangs elongating as he whipped his head to face the approaching members, eyes narrowing on the alpha captain in a glare. 

The team slowed, Ushijima holding his hand up in a surrender before addressing the other alpha. "Is he okay?"

Iwaizumi didn't answer, turning back to face the brunette and reaching to check his forehead. He was dripping sweat, pants coming out roughly as he leaned into Iwaizumi's touch, another whine coming from his mouth. 

"H-Hot." Oikawa managed to get out, whimpering again and that's when Iwaizumi noticed the _incredibly_ sweet smell that had began to swarm through the gym, it smelled of honeysuckles and something that was undeniably uniquely _Oikawa_.

"Shit." Mattsun said, grabbing a water bottle from the coach before rushing it over and handing it to Iwaizumi. "Get him out of here, now."

It had yet to hit Iwaizumi what was going on, never before experiencing the first few moments of an omegas heat. The smell was enticing though, and he fought the urge to seek out of the source of that smell, noticing how the other alphas in the gym had curled their hands into fists. The cheering section in the stands had been cleared out by officials as the two remaining teams on the court dealt with the omega. Iwaizumi lifted the bottle of water to Oikawa's lips, pouring some in his mouth and watching to make sure he swallowed it before tipping the bottle back farther to allow more water to flow out. Oikawa eagerly drank it all, his entire body hot and sweaty, and whimpering when it ran out. 

Iwaizumi looked back up to Mattsun, who cautiously set a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "Iwaizumi, he _needs_ to get out of here. He's in heat. His scent is going to draw in other alphas."

Oh. _Oh_. 

So this is what an omegas heat looked and smelled like. Iwaizumi had only heard stories from other alphas and omegas at school, never before having the experience with one. 

"Iwa- _chan_." Oikawa whined as he was lifted into Iwaizumi's arms, the alpha cradling him bridal style as Mattsun and Makki cleared everyone out of the way. 

"You need to get him home as soon as possible and get him settled into his nest, he'll probably want you to stay because of your scent being all over him now. It helps omegas bodies relax and allows them to sleep. Once he wakes up though he may... um, he may _ask_ for certain things and it's only up to you if you want to stay and help him through the rest of his heat. Make sure he stays hydrated and feed him even if he refuses food." Mattsun rushes out as he follows Iwaizumi into the hallway of the arena. The rest of the team had stayed back and Iwaizumi was going to protest leaving but Oikawa was in serious pain and his scent was only growing stronger as more slick seeped out of his hole. The alpha felt the wetness on his arm from where it was placed under his thigh, and he felt his cock stir in his pants, his body finally reacting to the omega now that they were away from the rest of the crowd. 

"The rest of the team will finish here and then I'll text you to see how everything is going. But feel free to call me if need be, okay?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, watching as the other alpha rushed back inside the gym before turning his attention fully back to Oikawa. His usual bouncy hair was slick with sweat and not just from the game, his forehead was coated in it as well and his fingers clenched and unclenched from where they were tangled in Iwaizumi's jersey and hair. 

He'd tell Mattsun and Makki to grab his and Oikawa's stuff and drop it off at Oikawa's house, but right now he was more focused on trying to get the whining omega away from other alpha eyes and into the privacy of his nest. 

Thankfully, Oikawa had driven to the game today instead of riding on the teams bus and Iwaizumi stopped long enough to ruffle through Oikawa's bag to find his keys before cradling the omega against his chest once again. 

Still dressed in nothing but his jersey and shorts, Iwaizumi also grabbed their jackets and a couple of towels from a bench against the wall, slinging them over his shoulder before wondering out into the parking lot. Thankfully, for the most part, everyone was still inside and was focused on the current games going on for them to be attracted to the omega in his arms. 

Oikawa whimpered again, a moan following it this time as he wiggled in Iwaizumi's arms. "Iwa-chan, please."

The alpha didn't know what the omega was begging for though as he unlocked Oikawa's car and, after tossing towels down, sat the wiggling male in the passenger seat, closing the door and running to the other side and getting in, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Oikawa was a whimpering and whining mess in the seat beside him and Iwaizumi fought the urge to glance over at the omega to see what he was doing, thankful that Oikawa only lived thirty minutes from the arena. 

The car quickly filled with the omegas scent as Iwaizumi drove, distracting the alpha momentarily before refocusing on the road. 

"Ha-Hajime, alpha, _please_." Tooru begged again, his hands clawing at his sweat soaked uniform. 

Iwaizumi gulped, heart pounding in his chest as the sweet smell of the omegas slick coated every inhale of breath. "Just hold on, Tooru. You'll be home soon."

"Nest." Was all Oikawa managed to get out after that point, his body relaxing into the passenger seat, still panting and whimpering every now and then as Hajime sped along to get the omega home before the worst part of his heat hit. 

•••  
Oikawa's parents weren't home when the pair pulled into the driveway of his house, his mom at work and his dad overseas for something to do with his company. 

The alpha had been given a key to his best friends house years ago and after grabbing and cradling the omega to his chest, he slid the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. 

The house was dark, only light coming from the kitchen and Hajime quickly closed the door behind him, kicking off his and Oikawa's shoes by the door he continued carrying his best friend up to his bedroom. 

Oikawa's room was still the light blue color it was when they were kids, decorated in different volleyball and alien movie posters with awards he'd won tacked here and there. 

On the omegas bed was what the alpha assumed to be his nest, or what was the beginnings of a nest anyways. Clothes were piled up along with blankets and even a stray jacket that Iwaizumi had left over here was tossed into the mix, causing a small flutter to erupt in the alphas stomach. 

Oikawa whined again as he was laid on the bed, sniffing the area before a soft purr resonated from his throat, signaling he was content and he curled into a small ball, pulling the clothes around him closer and inhaling their different scents. 

"Tooru? You okay? Do... Do you need me to leave?" Iwaizumi asked after a minute of watching and listening to the omega purr and relax. 

Oikawa shook his head, one hand stayed buried in the clothes while the other shot out to grab Iwaizumi's hand, tugging him onto the bed as well. "No. Stay. The cramps have subsided for now, I just want to sleep."

The alpha nodded, curling up and wrapping an arm around Oikawa after the brunette made room for him on the bed. 

Iwaizumi ignored the mess of sweat and slick that coated Oikawa's body, seeping through the uniform he still wore, and settled for just pulling the omega closer into his body. Oikawa had begun purring again as he nuzzled the alphas scent glands. It wasn't unusual for them to scent each other, them being teammates and best friends for so long, it was common. Oikawa hitched a leg over Iwaizumi's waist, keeping him in place as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

"'Night, Hajime."

The alpha hummed a response before closing his eyes as well, sleep overcoming him not too soon after. 

"Sleep tight Tooru."

•••  
When the alpha awoke some hours later, it was because of his phone blaring from his jacket pocket. Groaning, he moved Oikawa's leg off his hip to get into the pocket and pulled out the device. 

**Incoming call from: Mattsun**

Swiping the green call button across the screen to answer, he pressed it to his ear a second later, speaking through a yawn. "Hello?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Were Mattsun's first words. "How's Oikawa doing?"

The alpha looked down at the still sleeping omega, both hands curled into Iwaizumi's jersey, his mouth hanging open and small  
snores could be heard. Iwaizumi smiled at the sight. "He's sleeping right now, I got him home and he asked me to stay so I did."

Mattsun cleared his throat before speaking again. "Are you in the room with him right now?"

Iwaizumi's brows furrowed at the question. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" 

"No! It's just... look man. I've dealt with omega heats before, hell me and Makki hooked up during his last one. But, my baby sister is an omega too, and unless you've had prior experience with a heat, I need to give you a few warnings and tips. Can you... step out into the hall or something?"

Iwaizumi sighed but did as his teammate said, quietly moving so Oikawa wasn't practically on top of him anymore. The omega shifted in his sleep, a long whine escaping his throat and Iwaizumi put the phone down to rearrange the omega so he was cuddling his nest, even taking off the volleyball jacket he was currently wearing and laying it over Oikawa, brushing his fingers through the brunette locks afterwards. 

He grabbed his phone as he stood up from the bed again, slipping out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him as he pressed it to his ear again. "Okay, I'm out in the hall. What?"

The other alpha sighed, mimicking Iwaizumi's own from earlier before continuing. "When an omega goes into heat, you know their body is craving to be bred, right?"

The word choice made Iwaizumi blush but he nodded, even though Mattsun couldn't see him. "Y-Yeah."

"And you know only alphas and betas can do that, right?"

"Yeah. What's this got to do with me?"

"When... Oikawa got his heat today and you went to him, you left your scent on him. Of course, that doesn't mean much since he also had the entire teams scents on him as well, but he only reacted to you, to your touch, your smell."

Mattsun took a deep breath before continuing. "He's going to want you to fuck him, Iwaizumi. You're an alpha, your scent has been around him since you both were little. His body is craving a knot and you're the closest alpha at hand. I just want you to be cautious."

"I-I..." The words weren't forming right in Iwaizumi's tongue. 

"You what?"

"I've... I've never..."

The words even though not finished, seemed to click in Mattsuns brain. "You've never popped a knot? Not even when you experienced your first rut?"

The alpha shook his head, his entire body shaking. "No. I mean... There was a small one, barely thickening around the base of my dick but I've never fully had a knot."

Iwaizumi could practically hear the furrowing of Mattsuns eyebrows over the phone. "But you are an alpha right? Been tested and everything?"

"Yeah. I went to the doctor and everything afterwards to make sure it was normal, and it's more normal than we think apparently, especially in young male athletes. Something to do with the adrenaline in our system. But, he did say that when... whenever I do _eventually_ knot, that it'll be more intense than most."

Silence followed Iwaizumi's words and the alpha felt embarrassment flush through him. 

It was then that Iwaizumi heard the whimpers from inside Oikawa's room, small and gaspy, moans following them after every hitch of breath. 

_"Iwa-chan."_ Oikawa cried out, voice weak still from his current heat induced state. 

"Was that Oikawa I just heard?" Mattsun asked a second later. 

"Yeah, I guess he just woke up. Um, is there anything I should do for him?" 

"Get some water, preferably bottled, and some food. Granola bars are the best choice seeing as how they can easily be consumed in between waves. Make sure you change his clothes too, he'll probably be too much of a mess to do it himself. But other than that, just... be careful okay? If you do have sex and knot him, just make sure you're in a comfortable position so it doesn't put too much strain on either one of you."

"I don't... I don't think I'm gonna have sex with him. He's not in the proper state of mind to consent."

Mattsun chuckled. "Good alpha. But still, don't leave him by himself right now. Surround him with your scent until his mother gets home."

"Okay, yeah, I can do that. I gotta go Mattsun." Iwaizumi rushed out, ending the call before the other alpha had a chance to reply. 

Oikawa's cries had gotten louder as he got stuff from the kitchen, snacks and bottles of water like Mattsun had suggested before returning to the omegas door, pushing it open and freezing when the scent hit him. 

His eyes zeroed in on the omega still on his bed, only this time, his volleyball jersey was off and on the floor, and his shorts were pushed down to his ankles along with his boxers and he had three long fingers buried to the hilt inside of him. Whimpers and whines filled the air and coiled around the alpha, his cock stirring in his shorts as he watched the omega fuck himself on his fingers. 

Oikawa sniffed the air, his eyes flying open as he caught scent of the alpha in the room. He quickly pulled his fingers from his sopping wet hole and rolled over on his stomach, presenting himself in a submissive position to the alpha. His ass raised in the air, thighs spread and trembling as his hands curled into fists in the sheets, pulling them and the small nest he'd built closer to his face. 

"Alpha, p-please." Oikawa whispered, breath catching on every syllable. 

Iwaizumi felt a lump form in his throat, hands trembling and he dropped the bottles and snacks from the kitchen as he slowly approached the omega. 

Slick drenched the sheets from where Oikawa had been laying, and even more of the wetness slid down his thighs, practically _dripping_ onto the carpet of his room. Iwaizumi touched the omegas thigh with his left hand, felt the slick that coated it and his cock throbbed in his shorts again, hardening at the feel. His hole was open and gaping, waiting for an alpha to fill him and give him their seed, breeding him and making him theirs. 

"Hajime." His name sounded like a blessing falling from Oikawa's trembling lips as he followed the slick back up to the source, tracing the pad of his finger over the entrance. 

The slick made his fingers glisten, his alpha pheromones kicking in and he brought the digit to his mouth, sucking it in and growling at the taste. 

Iwaizumi grasped the omegas hips in his hand before burying his face between the globes of his ass, breathing in the smell and his tongue slid out, tracing the ring of muscle before diving in and lapping up the slick there. 

Oikawa moaned, back arching and hand flying back to grasp the alphas hair, pulling and tugging as his mouth fell open in a gasp. 

Iwaizumi had never been with an omega before, only having seen them in porn when they were like this, so the smells and sensations of doing this felt all too surreal for the alpha and he growled before digging his nails into the flesh underneath his fingers. The smell and taste of the slick had him harder than ever and ground his cock into the side of the bed. 

"O-Oh fuck." Oikawa moaned, hips rolling back into Iwaizumi's face as the alpha ate him out. 

Iwaizumi pressed deeper, practically shoving his nose into Oikawa along with his tongue as he lapped at the loosened muscle. He scraped his nails down the omegas milky white thighs, grasping his knees and pulling them further apart to have better access. 

Iwaizumi was like a dying man, thirsting for every drop of slick that leaked out of Oikawa, swallowing it all before pulling away to watch more slide out, repeating the process over and over again until the omegas legs were shaking so bad he couldn't stay in his position. 

"Ha-Hajim-me." Iwaizumi's name was broken as he crawled over the brunette, kissing a path up the males spine before burying his face in the crook of Oikawa's neck. Traces of slick framed his lips and nose, some even dripping from his chin and onto the omegas shoulder. 

 

"I want you. Please." Oikawa begged, tilting his head and exposing his scent glands to the alpha as he nuzzled them, teeth rubbing over the sensitive area and making the omega shiver. 

Iwaizumi shook his head though, pulling away despite his alphas protest. "We can't. I can't."

Oikawa whimpered again. "Why not? I'm giving you consent."

"You're not thinking properly Oikawa. I'd be taking advantage of you in this state."

Oikawa's face was buried in the sheets but the alpha still heard his next words, a blush settling over his face. "You literally just had your tongue in my ass and I didn't say shit. The heat isn't making me say this, I'm clear headed right now."

"How... How do I know you won't be mad at me when this is over?" Iwaizumi was a nervous wreck on the inside. 

"Because it's always been you for me, Hajime. Ever since we were kids, we've been drawn to each other like magnets, you couldn't find one of us without the other close behind. And ever since you presented as an alpha and me as an omega, it just made sense." Oikawa rolled over, wrapping his long legs around the alphas waist and grinding up into him. "It's always been you. No one else makes sense."

The alpha swallowed, letting his best friends words settle in as he looked into his eyes. They weren't clouded like they had been minutes ago, he was clear headed and sober. But still, Iwaizumi was having trouble agreeing. 

Oikawa sensed this though, and trailed a hand down Iwaizumi's shoulders to where his cock still restrained against the fabric of his volleyball shorts, tugging them and his boxers down and grasping his cock as it sprung free. 

He slowly stroked it, wrapping his hand around the thickening base, before sliding it up and teasing the throbbing head with his thumb. 

"Don't you want to knot me, alpha? Give me your cum and make me yours?" He jerked Iwaizumi closer with the hand he'd curled in the alphas jersey. _"Breed me and make me round with your pups?_ God, they'd be so beautiful." 

"Oi-Oikawa." Iwaizumi groaned, fighting the urge to fuck into the omegas hand. His cock looked so good in Oikawa's fist, fat head dripping precum down onto the others stomach. 

"I heard part of your conversation with Mattsun,  
you know. The part where you said you've never had a proper knot." Oikawa continued, pumping the alphas cock faster, whispering his words against Iwaizumi's lips, cherishing the growls that were released. "Imagine knotting me, imagine how good it'll feel. Me clenching around it and milking you dry, pulling all your cum into my body as you pump it into me. Come on, alpha. Give me your knot. Let me be your proper first."

That had done it for Iwaizumi and he pulled away enough to shed his own jersey, tossing it down in the floor with Oikawa's before standing up and removing his shorts and boxers entirely too. 

Now they were both naked and Iwaizumi felt another flush spread through his body as he looked at the omega. The omegas small cock was hard, the tip almost purple and oozing precome, even hard it was smaller than any cock Iwaizumi had ever seen. But omegas weren't known for having giant dicks, that's what alphas were for. 

Oikawa crooked a finger at the alpha, spreading his thighs further as the onyx haired male crawled in between them, settling down once again, their hips aligning and Iwaizumi's tip pressed against the omegas soaking entrance. 

Oikawa cupped the alphas jaw, kissing it before brushing their lips together. "Kiss me as you take me Hajime."

Their lips connected as Iwaizumi pushed into the clenching wet heat of the omega, both of them groaning into the kiss at the feel. Iwaizumi's cock was thick and long, touches the deepest parts of Oikawa and even making part of his stomach jut out. Oikawa gasped, head tilting back, breaking their kiss and his nails scraped down the alphas back. 

Iwaizumi buried his head in Oikawa's shoulder, mouthing at the glands again and lightly nipping them as he pulled out to the tip, pushing back in and growling as Oikawa tightened around him in response. 

"You feel so good." Iwaizumi groaned, his nails had turned into claws and he gripped the sheets beneath their moving bodies. 

"Y-You feel so good t-too." Oikawa moaned in response, returning the nuzzling and wrapping his legs once again as the alpha fucked into him. "You're so... thick in me. G-God, you fill me so good. I can't wait till you give me your knot. I'm gonna be so full I'm leaking."

The alpha growled, fangs elongating once again in pleasure, the sound sending shivers down Oikawa's spine, making his toes curl and him purr in response, answering the alpha. 

Iwaizumi picked up his pace, fucking the omega harder until the headboard on the bed began hitting the wall, a steady rhythm sounding along with their moans. Iwaizumi was thankful Oikawa's parents weren't home. 

The _squelch_ that sounded every time Iwaizumi pulled out and pushed back in caused the alphas pride to spike, the beginnings of a knot thickening around the base of his cock. 

"F-Fuck, I can feel your knot." Oikawa moaned, feeling the tug on his rim every time Iwaizumi pulled out. 

"I'm gonna breed you. Put my seed so far in you until you're pregnant with my pups. Let every alpha know who you belong to." Iwaizumi was growling by the end of his words, striking home on Oikawa's prostate and making the omega cry out and clench even harder. 

"Yes, yes Hajime, breed me. You make me feel so full. I'm gonna cum." Oikawa pulled the alpha closer, breath rushing over his ears in pants as he spoke. "You're gonna make your omega cum."

Those words sent tingles down Iwaizumi's spine, making it arch and hips stutter as he thrust. With one final thrust though, the omega did as he said he would, coming untouched and arching his back beautifully as the haze of orgasm washed over him. 

The clenching of Oikawa's muscles is what undid Iwaizumi, physically stopping himself from coming, his knot resting against the omegas rim. 

Oikawa was trembling, whimpering as his body came down from his high, shaking and shocks of over stimulation coursing through him. He trailed his hands up and down the alphas back, dipping them down to cup his ass, squeezing the muscle. The alpha groaned. "Come on, alpha. Give me your knot."

Iwaizumi shuddered as he finally pushed his knot past the rim of Oikawa's entrance, the muscle still clenching around it, begging for his cum. The omega gasped, back arching once again and eyes fluttering closed at the feel. 

Iwaizumi ground his knot in, growling as he felt his orgasm coil in his stomach, precome leaking from his tip inside the omega. The coil sprung free when he hit that spot deep inside Oikawa, a domino effect erupting as the omega tightened around him and he came, burying himself fully once again and biting down on the scent glands of Oikawa's neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark that'd be there for a couple of days. 

"F-Fuck, _yes_." Oikawa moaned, clinging to the alpha as he unloaded inside him, coating his slick walls and easing the ache of being in heat. 

Once Iwaizumi had stopped coming, he pulled back, rolling so he could pull the omega into his chest, his hips shifting as he did so and causing Oikawa to moan as his knot tugged on the rim, keeping them tied together until it went down. 

Oikawa hummed, their scents shifting to those of a sated alpha and omega, coming down from their orgasms and basking in the afterglow of their mating. 

Iwaizumi's hands moved through Oikawa's hair, sifting through the silk strands and scratching at the back of his skull, at the base of his neck where a bond bite would eventually go and he rubbed a nail over the skin there, listening to the way Oikawa's breath hitched at the feel. 

 

"We're gonna need to wash these sheets." Iwaizumi commented after a while, laughing when Oikawa whined, but smiled and buried his head in the alphas chest. 

"My mom is going to kill me." 

Iwaizumi chuckled, kissing the top of the omegas head. "I'm sure she'll understand."

Oikawa propped his head on the broader males chest, gazing up at him with mischief in his eyes. "You know, my mom works late tonight... and my heat isn't over for another three days."

The alphas knot was still buried deep inside Oikawa but that didn't stop them from beginning round two with a giggle and a growl.  
•••

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked into practice later that week, both males necks covered in bite marks, everyone whistled. 

"Damn Oikawa, did you get mauled by a bear or something?" Makki asked, moving aside the collar of Oikawa's jersey to peek at the bruises. 

"Something like that." The omega said with a flirty smile, casting Iwaizumi a long look before turning back to his curious teammates, swatting away hands as they tried to get looks at his flesh under his clothes. 

"So how was it?" Mattsun asked, away from the hustle of the small group. 

Iwaizumi smiled, thinking back to the times he and Oikawa had spent alone in the omegas bedroom, in between rounds of sex. "It was... intense."

"It usually is for first timers." Mattsun teased, shoving his shoulder against Iwaizumi's. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi nodded, glancing at Oikawa who was still being teased before turning back to his other teammate. "But I wouldn't change a thing about it."


End file.
